Jade Cocoon Wiki
de:es: Welcome to the' that ' Welcome to the the Jade Cocoon Wiki. Before you is the best online resource for Tamamayu Monogatari, the story of Jade Cocoon. It is a story of the one who shall lead our accursed nature to eternal repose. Here you will find a vast library of information and legends involved with the story of Jade Cocoon, including the people intertwined with the story itself, the forest minions, the history of Syrus and much more. Your journey begins here. 'Older News' '17-07-15' The Jade Cocoon Wiki (the 33 page one, whose link previously was http://jadecocoon.wikia.com/wiki/Jade_Cocoon_WIki' ('http://jadecocoon.wikia.com/wiki/Jade_Cocoon_(Series) before merging) has now been merged with us! This is a fantastic move for us and all users from here and there! Any users from that old wiki reading this, please see the pinned news article above as I may have not imported your profile page from there to avoid collisions. If you're nae isn't listed above, then that means you've already contacted me, or that you didn't have a profile page here also, meaning I've already imported it! Keep spinning, CocoonMasterInity 16-07-15 IMPORTANT NOTICE THIS WIKI IS IN THE MIDDLE OF MERGING WITH OTHER WIKIS, WITH THIS'' WIKI ACTING AS THE TARGET AND BASE FOR ALL ABSORPTIONS,' '''ALL PAGES, INCLUDING USERS AND USER TALK PAGES, ETC. WILL BE TRANSFERRED HERE, WHERE APPLICABLE' IF YOU HAVE A PAGE ON ANOTHER JADE COCOON WIKI, YOUR PAGE WILL NOT BE ADDED TO AVOID COLLISIONS AND YOU WILL NEED TO CONTACT COCOONMASTERINITY TO GET THAT INFO, IF YOU DESIRE. LISTED BELOW ARE ALL USERS I NEED/EXPECT TO HEAR FROM, SEPERATED BY THE WIKI PAGE IN QUESTION: 1) http://jadecocoon.wikia.com/wiki/Jade_Cocoon_(Series) (please note, this URL previously did not have (Series) in it but Wiki but was changed for collision purposes) '-SUNSETHEART- CHIMERA-GUI NAALI SAMUELJOO I'LL DELETE NAMES AS AND WHEN I HEAR FROM YOU REGARDS, COCOONMASTERNITY ;) '15-07-15' Step 1 in the Jade Cocoon Merging Initiative complete! My old Wiki (Eternal Forest) has now been merged and redirected to this Wiki. I am in the middle of merging the Jade Cocoon Wiki (confusing, I know! the merging, check link!) and saving images, etc. Naali sent them (or someone!) a message back in December but no reply has been received so it should be an easy merge, I'll also endeavour to message all the users there about the merge so if/when they do log on again, they can/may contribute here! Keep spinning, CocoonMasterInity EDIT (17-07-15) '- The above link should now go the page "Jade Cocoon (Series)". It would usually go to our home page but I had to change the main page name before importing it to avoid any collisions. '14-07-15 A new theme! A new theme has been designed and added to the Jade Cocoon Project Wiki, what do you think? Answer the new poll below! If you want to talk more about, be sure to go to the forum and voice your opinions! It will be changed or kept depending on everyone's thoughts, though I think it reinvigorates and refreshes the wiki! Keep spinning, CocoonMasterInity The Jade Cocoon Merging Inititiative has begun! As discussed here, and as per the Encyclopedia Gamia:Unification Project, the Jade Cocoon Project community have decided to start merging with other Jade Cocoon 1 & 2 wikis to combine our efforts, community and potential traffic. This is a great move for us and everyone else (hopefully!) as we can have even more people editing and contributing to our fantastic wiki. We have a long way to go, but I personally believe in this Wiki and all of you reading this feel the same. I have recently integrated my own and old Jade Cocoon Wiki, The Eternal Forest, manually as there weren't many pages, but it's a great start! I am just awaiting confirmation of the merge from Wikia Staff and then the recent link above should direct straight back to here! I have also contacted Samupo from the Spanish Jade Cocoon Wiki and awaiting a reply, though seeing as they were last active (and the page was last updated) in 2011, this may be a straight forward merge. Let's hope we hear from them though! For more information on merging (not the minion kind ;) ), have a look here! Keep checking back for more news on the Jade Cocoon Merging Initiative! Keep spinning, CocoonMasterInity Latest News ' For archived news, see Book of Archives '03-08-15 Merging news The 21-page Wiki (previously http://tamamayumonogatari.wikia.com/wiki/Jade_Cocoon:_Story_of_the_Tamamayu_Wiki) is now merged with our Wiki! The next (and at the moment, final) merge will be our biggest and most imporant one yet. Hopefully, this will be done by the end of this week or next week. I've seen a few more faces around now, which is fantastic so please, revitalize the forums, ask questions and more importantly, play the game! I'm always around if you want to chat also. Keep spinning, CocoonMasterInity 31-07-15 Page count milestone! + Merging news We have now reached 500 pages on this Wiki! Yes, a lot of them are a work in progress (marked WIP) but it is all for the sake of covering all bases until we can add to them. Most new pages recently have been newly created ones for Jade Cocoon 2 divine beasts (with a nice template by yours truly ;) with loads of help from chimera-gui) and from merges. Speaking of merges, no more new merges hae happened since last time, mainly because me and chimera-gui have been super busy with our work on the Jade Cocoon 2 pages, as well as some minor fixes and tidying of other pre-existing pages. But, do not worry, as I am in the process of our next merge as we speak! Expect to hear about this within the few days or so. Until then... Keep spinning, CocoonMasterInity 19-07-15 (please keep pinned here until further notice) The Jade Cocoon Unification Initiative (IMPORTANT) We have now merged with 3 other wikis so that is definitely a fantastic step in bringing our communities and efforts together! For new users, etc., we are in the process of merging with all other Jade Cocoon - related wikis in order to combine our efforts, as per Encyclopedia Gamia:Unification Project. If you had a profile page over on a wiki that has been merged, please see the Jade Cocoon Unification Initiative page for a list of users pages that have been saved or contact me here. Likewise, a list of merged wikis and prospective wikis to be merged are also listed. Keep spinning, CocoonMasterInity ''''Featured Video Current Polls Do you like the new theme? Yes, it's refreshing! No, change it to another new theme No, go back to the old theme! Which is your favourite main game boss? Poacher/Goat Poacher/Lagoat Poacher/Gigoat Kikinak Fire Boss/Tuturis Wind Boss/Seterian Earth Boss/Delfanel Chosen One of Darkness/Cushidra Latest Activity Category:Browse